


Tres Tiempos

by Tranagram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam has a nice surprise, M/M, Scott and Stiles being perverts, and Liam too
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam solo volvía a recoger su chaqueta, nunca imagino que algo como aquello terminaría pasando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres Tiempos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

* * *

**_Entrada_ **

* * *

El ruido del agua cayendo hace que _esos_ ruidos le lleguen amortiguados. Liam está seguro que son los ruidos de dos personas haciendo… bueno pues son gemidos, eso es lo que está escuchando.

Y no es como si le espantara o algo por el estilo. No. O sea, alguien tan “experimentado” como él, no se asusta por esas cosillas… está bien, tal vez exagera. Aun así, ¿qué clase de depravados hacen esas cosas en plena escuela?

Quiere alejarse del lugar pero tiene que pasar a recoger su chaqueta, ya dio dos vueltas y no piensa dar una tercera. ¿Y ahora qué demonios hará?

Ok, el plan es este: rodear los casilleros para evitar pasar frente a las duchas y… sip ese es un buen plan…

Un buen plan que se jode en cuando reconoce una de esas voces, sin duda es Scott. Reconocería la voz de su alfa donde fuera. Oh si, esta tan jodido, ahora no puede evitar estar realmente curioso.

Vuelve a rodear los casilleros, asomándose por detrás de estos para ver directo hacia la puerta de las duchas, pero Scott y su acompañante quedan fuera de la vista. Así que si quiere saciar su curiosidad tendrá que acercarse más, y arriesgarse a ser visto y ser descubierto por el alfa. Enfrentarse a un alfa furioso por la interrupción, es algo que no va a hacer, así que será mejor que de media vuelta y se largue de ahí.

- _OhmyySCOTTYAH~_

Un minuto, solo hay una persona en el mundo que llama a Scott usando un diminutivo… ¡Oh, de verdad! ¡DE VERDAD!…

- _Más fuerte… por favor, Scotty… por faahvor~_

Esa voz, que una voz como esa pueda venir de Stiles… Que alguien como Stiles, pueda decir algo como eso en un tono tan lindo y caliente… Es demasiado para Liam, es tanto que por un momento se queda pegado al piso y la garganta se le seca, y de pronto olvida como respirar y…

Oh, no. No, no, no. Eso no. ¡Maldita sea!

Se deja caer contra los casilleros y sus manos viajan rápido hasta su entrepierna. ¡Estúpido Stiles, y su estúpida voz! ¿Por qué le pasa esto a él?

 

* * *

_**Plato fuerte** _

* * *

Definitivamente tiene que salir de ahí, a como dé lugar.

Se pone de pie y va echar a correr hacia la puerta, pero Scott y Stiles salen de las duchas. Por suerte venían besándose y no le vieron esconderse tras los casilleros, de nuevo. Escucha como alguno de los dos es empotrado contra las casillas y gemidos provenientes de ambos.

Quiere mirar. Hace unos segundos solo quería salir de ahí, pero ahora por alguna razón que desconoce, quiere mirar. Tal vez sea la voz de Stiles que se ha vuelto errática, incoherente. O quizá por Scott y todas esas cosas que dice.

Bien, si va por el otro lado talvez no le vean asomar la cabeza…

Se ha quedado paralizado. La escena que tiene frente a él, es simplemente… Ver como Stiles se mueve encima de Scott. Verlo como se empala una y otra vez a si mismo, mientras Scott solo le sujeta de las caderas. Ver como la gran erección de Scott desaparece entre las redondas nalgas de Stiles…

- _Sscootty~_

-Así _ngh_ Stiles, que bien te mueves

Todo eso deja a Liam ido, su cabeza se queda en blanco y sin poder evitarlo deja escapar un gemido justo cuando Scott comienza a participar más y comienza a mover la cadera, haciendo que Stiles la clave las uñas en el pecho y eche la cabeza hacia atrás en un grito silencioso.

Los movimientos del alfa y del de lunares se vuelven casi frenéticos.

Liam no sabe qué imagen le gusta más, la que da Stiles con la espalda blanca llena de gotas de sudor que intentan unirle los lunares y las marcas rojas de dientes, que sin duda el alfa dejo para marcar territorio. O la imagen del propio Scott, las piernas fuertes y bronceadas abiertas dejando ver una gran erección que desaparece y reaparece ante sus ojos, y un pecho marcado que sube y baja tratando de recuperar aunque sea un poco de compostura.

Ya no lo aguanta, debió haber salido cuando tuvo la oportunidad. ¡Oh, joder! ¡Joder! Necesita tocarse, necesita…

-Scotty, _ah_ , rapid _oo_ _~_ Estoy a punto de, _ah!_

- _agh_ … Aguanta, un poco más _ngh_

-No, ya no. Scotty, yo, ya no… _AH!_

El gruñido que Scott deja escapar no hace más que estremecerle. Una fuerte sensación recorre a Liam de arriba abajo a través de su espina, deteniéndose justo en su entrepierna. Siente los labios secos y su ropa interior húmeda. Y se cubre la boca con ambas manos, en un esfuerzo inútil por mantenerse callado.

Stiles sigue moviéndose lentamente sobre Scott, sus ojos están abiertos completamente y un hilillo de saliva le resbala por el mentón. Liam comienza a mover su mano sobre el pantalón, quiere librar un poco la presión.

Mueve la mano despacio, siguiendo el compás que los otros dos mantienen. Se siente tan bien. De pronto el alfa se detiene y no es solo Stiles el que se queja. Liam puede ver como Scott sale despacio y el de lunares suspira quedito, haciendo una mueca, demasiado linda, cuando se siente vacío. El líquido blanco y espeso escurre entre las piernas de Stiles y por el abdomen de Scott, y a Liam se le hace agua la boca.

Los ojos del alfa brillan con un destello rojo por un instante, antes de lanzarse sobre Stiles de nuevo. Esta vez el de lunares queda debajo y no es necesario que Scott le prepare, su renovada erección se desliza fácilmente en el interior de este.

- _Ah, mgah_ … Scott. Ya no puedo… ya no, _ah_

-Pues tu cadera, _mgh_ , dice otra cosa

-Cállate, _ah_ … despacio, despacio _mhnn_

-¿Así?

-U _mhum…mah!_

La cara de Stiles es tan expresiva y Scott no ha dejado de sonreír. La mano de Liam parece haber desarrollado mente propia de un momento a otro, tan solo con ver aquellas expresiones y escuchar todos esos diálogos. No cree aguantar mucho y por lo que puede escuchar Stiles está en las mismas.

La sonrisa de Scott pasa a ser algo pretenciosa cuando logra encontrar de nuevo ese punto donde Stiles se retuerce de placer. Y Liam de pronto se ve deseando estar ahí en el lugar de Scott o en el lugar de Stiles, o mejor aún entre ambos, y siente que el tacto sobre la tela ya no es suficiente, así que la aparta y captura su propia erección, dándose el alivio que tanto estaba buscando.

Unas cuantas envestidas, unos cuantos movimientos de cadera, unas cuantas sacudidas de la muñeca, y pronto el lugar es llenado con el ruido de tres voces soltando sonoros gemidos y maldiciones.

 

* * *

**_Postre_ **

* * *

La respiración de Liam tarda unos minutos en acompasarse. Cuando por fin logra calmarse completamente, puede escuchar los murmullos que los otros dos se dedican.

-…pidió el turno nocturno, así que pasara todo el sábado en el hospital

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Dudas de mí!

-Obvio no pero, la última vez que dijiste eso casi nos atrapa mientras estábamos en el cuarto de lavado

-Bueno, ella de verdad me dijo que llegaría hasta tarde, no es mi culpa que saliera temprano después de todo

-Mmm… no lo sé, mi papá aún está enojado por lo que le hice a la patrulla… y eso es muy injusto sabes, ¡fue tu culpa!

-De ambos

Liam no entiende cómo, después de semejante espectáculo, esos dos solo regresan a ser el par de idiotas de siempre. Y sí, se han estado acariciando y besando mientras se ayudan a vestirse, pero aun así es como si nada hubiese pasado. El ni siquiera lo ha procesado del todo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, sí. Sera divertido.

-Si acepta, claro.

-Lo hará. Te espero en el Jeep, no tardes.

Deja escapar un suspiro, por fin esos dos se marchan y el podrá arreglarse y salir de ahí también. Vamos, vamos Scott, ¿qué tanto hace?, solo que se vaya, ¡YA! Sierra los ojos por un momento, algo exasperado, solo quiere irse, para cuando los abre Scott ha desaparecido y Liam suspira aliviado, de nuevo.

-Así que, ¿te gusto lo que viste?

No puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Por qué le pasan estas cosas? Scott esta justo detrás de él. Liam teme girarse y ver la expresión enfadada de su alfa. Siente una mano en su hombro y se tensa inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, yo no quería… yo solo…

La calidez de los labios de Scott sobre los suyos le aturde más que las imágenes que vio. Liam no entiende que está pasando, pero no quiere que termine.

-Li, no estoy enfadado, relájate

Así lo hace, bueno, lo intenta. Scott sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla.

-El próximo sábado, Stiles y yo planeamos pasar el rato en mi casa. Ya sabes aprovechar que mi madre está ocupada…

Los ojos de Liam se abren tanto como les es posible ¿Qué es lo que el alfa le esta insinuando? _Jesús_ ¡Que sea lo que él esta imaginando, por favor! Los labios de Scott siguen moviéndose, pero Liam esta tan perdido que no entendió la mitad de lo que el alfa le dijo.

-¿Li, sigues conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, si claro!

-Entonces, ¿lo pensaras?

-Yo… no tengo nada que pensar

-¿Iras?

-No es como que pueda negarle nada a mi alfa, ¿no?

-Puedes si no quieres

-Pero si quiero

Scott vuelve a sonreír antes de empujar a Liam contra el casillero y comenzar a inhalar cerca de su yugular, Liam no puede hacer nada más que dejar escapar un gemido cuando el alfa le muerde la clavícula.

Y de nuevo se besan, Liam demasiado ansioso, Scott tratando de no dejarse llevar.

-Nos vemos mañana, descansa

Liam asiente y cuando cree que Scott ya está lo suficientemente lejos, vuelve a respirar y se sienta un instante. Las piernas le tiemblan, su respiración esta nuevamente toda acelerada y no deja de desear que el sábado llegue pronto.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
> NA: LuisMD, espero que te agrade.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://tranagram.tumblr.com/coffee)


End file.
